


Kihyun's Live Broadcast

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Made this on a whim, Wonhyuk - Freeform, Youtuber AU, hungry minhyuk, im bored, im sorry this is trash, kiho, kihyuk, kiwonhyuk, lol, not as cute as i thought itd be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Kihyun is home alone and in middle of live when his boyfriends come home





	Kihyun's Live Broadcast

“As always, I'll draw my brows like how I usually do. I'm using The Face Shop Lovely ME:EX style my eyebrow. A long ass name but hey this shit is good.” Kihyun rambles, grabbing on the pencil and mirror before he proceeds in filling in his brows.

As he is finished with one side, Kihyun leans closer to his laptop screen; reading comments.

“Kihyun oppa I miss you? I miss you too.”

“You're so cute! I'm not cute, I'm handsome but thank you.”

“Are you home alone now? I am but soon, I won't be alone anymore.”

“You are already beautiful without makeup! Thank you.”

Kihyun smiles at the camera one last time before he continues with the other side of his brow. Only to stop midway and looks at the comments section again.

“Do you do your boyfriends’ makeup too?” He reads out loud. “Good question. I do, sometimes, when I want them to model for my shoot or when I just feel like it and they let me. They both are actually pretty capable of doing things themselves.” He explains with a big smile.

“You're so cute whenever you talk about your boyfriends. You look so in love.” He chuckles at that one comment. “I _am_ in love.” Kihyun says with a slight blush before then decide to finish doing his brow.

“Oh and apparently, Minhyuk told me that he might start his own channel soon.” He says, tidying his brows with a concealer. Kihyun takes another look at the comments, smiling sweetly when he reads the encouraging messages directed to one of his boyfriend. “Thank you for your supports, I'll make him do it as soon as possible. By the way, moving from the brow, I'll do my eye makeup first. Actually I haven't decided what kind of look will I do today, so I will just create something on spot with this new palette I received. This is the morphe 35o2 I've been dying to try but it's always sold out! Thankfully someone with the initial IM gave this to me. Whoever it is, I want to say a big thank you to you! Now moving on, first I'll take this color called universal and use it to my whole-”

He trails off, looking to the door behind him as he heard knockings.

 

“Kihyun?”

It's Hoseok. “Yeah, hyung?”

“Are you filming something? Am I bothering you?” Hoseok asks from behind the door. Kihyun chuckles softly at that.

“No, you aren't bothering me. Come in.” He replies and the door opens with a soft click the next second. “I was going on live. When’d you come back?”

“Just now.” Hoseok says, walking over to Kihyun to hug him from behind. 

“Say hi,” Kihyun nudges him and Hoseok grins up at the camera. “Whoa there, the comment box immediately exploded. They are saying hi and complimenting you. Excuse me this is still my channel.”

“Can't help it, I'm gorgeous.” Hoseok shrugs playfully as he reads comment, pleased at how everyone seems to like him. “Kihyunnie, you are not alone anymore. That's right, now me and Minhyuk is back, Kihyunnie isn't alone anymore.” He smiles.

“Where's he?” Kihyun asks, referring to Minhyuk.

“Downstairs, searching for something to eat. I came here to ask you what do you want for dinner since our fridge is practically empty.”

“Right.. I totally forgot to stock up ingredients to cook.” Kihyun mutters to himself. “You and Min can decide I'll just go with whatever you guys want.” 

At that, Hoseok’s expression brightens so Kihyun quickly adds, “No ramyun, though.” And Hoseok deflates, lips pursed into pout.

“Everyone, Kihyun is a meanie.” He says to the camera and Kihyun rolls his eyes at that.

“You're such a kid. Look at the comments, almost everyone says ‘as expected, ramyun obsessed Hoseok.’”

“Ramyun is very healthy, thank you very much.”

“Please do not be like Hoseok-hyung.” He says to everyone watching his live and continue with his eye makeup. “Next I'm taking this reddish plum brown color called chestnut and I'll focus it on the outer corner of my eyes before bringing it forward.” He explains shortly and get to work; Hoseok now sitting beside him on the provided chair, watching intently.

 

“There's nothing to eat!” Minhyuk’s loud shout resounds throughout the house and soon, loud footsteps follow and Minhyuk is seen pouting on the door frame. “There's no food,” He whines.

“There, everyone, you can see how much of a brat is Minhyuk now, right?” Kihyun jokes, looking at Minhyuk from his laptop screen.

“You're on live?” Minhyuk asks, eyes wide in surprise as he approaches Kihyun and give the boy a small peck on top of his head. Kihyun hums, confirming that yes he is indeed doing a live.

“Hi, everyone!!” Minhyuk greets cheerfully then quickly make himself scram to where Hoseok is and claiming his lap as his seat. Hoseok immediately rounds his arms around the younger’s waist to keep him in place. “I'm hungry.” Minhyuk says again when he is comfortable.

“Kihyun said we’re to decide the menu and no ramyun.” and from where Hoseok’s face is pressed on Minhyuk’s shoulder, he could tell the older is pouting.

“Let's eat bbq it's been awhile.” Minhyuk suggest immediately and he sees Kihyun’s eyebrow raise.

“Okay, sure.” He says almost immediately.

“Really!?”

“Don't talk to me right now, I don't want to ruin my liner.” He mumbles and Minhyuk does shut up, talking to Hoseok instead about how excited he is that finally they are going to eat meat again after 2 weeks.

“Two weeks isn't even that long,” Kihyun comments once he is done. “Okay guys, next I'll just do my base makeup as always and then but on some blusher and make some fake freckles. Would you guys like to watch it or should I just end it here?”

“Please continue, Kihyun oppa!!” Hoseok fake cheers, earning himself a roll of eyes from the other two.

“A lot of you guys do tell me to continue so guess I'll stay.”

“Make it quick, Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk whisper shouts and Kihyun send him a look and a smile. “Okay, pup.”

 

It takes 15 minutes for Kihyun to finish everything and he claps his hands together. “I'm finished! I was supposed to wash this all off but then we’re going out to eat so change of plan! Thank you for everyone who's been watching up until now and I'm sorry that I couldn't focus because, you know why, those two are here,” he shrugs. 

“Is it a good or bad thing?” Minhyuk asks.

“What do you think?” Kihyun shoots back and Minhyuk grumbles at him.

“Aww, Kihyunnie is so in love,” Hoseok says out loud and when Kihyun turns to look at him, he's looking at his phone, probably joining his life and is reading comments.

“Lemme see too,” Minhyuk demands, leaning more to Hoseok to peek on his phone. Hoseok stretches his arm more at that and Minhyuk hums happily, lips going to meet Hoseok’s and the older laughs.

“Ew, guys, they are kissing.” Kihyun makes a face and his boyfriends laughs at him. 

“Does Kihyunnie wants it to?” Hoseok calls from where he is, lips pressing against Minhyuk’s neck and he trails butterfly kisses along it, up to his jaw.

“Babe, stop it.” Minhyuk whines. 

“Okay.”

But then Minhyuk whines even more.

“What do you want then?” Hoseok barks a laugh and when he hears Minhyuk mumbles a shy : ‘Continue’, Hoseok can't help the urge but to grab him by the jaw and kiss him hard on the lips.

“Guys, please!” Kihyun whines. “Okay, I'll end my live here, goodbye guys! I'll see you guys ne-”

“Wait!” Minhyuk yells — or more like gasp — out and Kihyun looks at him in confusion.

“There's this one comment — shut up, hyung, I'll kiss you again later — and it's very interesting.” Minhyuk explains. “Actually it's more of a request.” He continues, jumping off hoseok and walking toward Kihyun, climbing onto his lap. “Can't you guys give Kihyunnie his kisses too before ending the live? So I'm here to gladly fulfill the request.”

“But we can't see,” Hoseok chirps in from where he's still watching Kihyun’s live but now the boy is no longer in sight, Minhyuk’s figure covering him.

“But as long as we kiss, right?” Minhyuk smirks. “Hold onto me, I don't want to fall off.”

Kihyun did, his hand holding Minhyuk by his hip as the other grabs his cheeks and crashes their lips together.

Hoseok watches them from the side, having a very nice view compared to the guys who aren't able to see them from the front.

They kiss passionately, tongues involved but nothing too rough, and they pull back once they run out of air. Minhyuk looking at his same aged boyfriend with a big smile and Kihyun just couldn't resist the urge to peck his lips once again. “Your lips are chappy and dry. I told you to use lip balm, didn't I?”

“That's too troublesome. Beside I have you guys to wet my lips for me.”

“Oh my god, Min.” Kihyun pushes him off himself with a ‘so done’ expression but the little fucker laughs at him and before he could complain, Hoseok is grabbing his jaw, twisting it to the side and his lips is met with Hoseok’s.

Hoseok’s kiss doesn't really differ from Minhyuk’s. The only thing making it different is only the fact that everyone is able to see what they are doing, unlike before.

“What a show off! Goodbye everyone!” Minhyuk has protested before he cut the live off abruptly. “You let them see too much!” He adds soon and quickly turn off the laptop.

“So what?” Hoseok says nonchalantly when he pulls away and make Kihyun stand on his feet. “Let's go and get those meats!” He declares happily and the happiness seems to radiate and get to Minhyuk as well.

“Kihyunnie go get changed!” Minhyuk says, pushing him out of his ‘studio’ to their bedroom. “We'll wait for you on the door!”

“Ugh, sometimes I wonder if I'm dating two grown-up man or two kids.”

“Won't that make you a pedophile, you know.” Hoseok comments, grabbing his jacket and Minhyuk’s.

“Oh shut up!”

 

“Now, as we wait for our Kihyunnie, I need you to keep your words and kiss me again.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes but jumps to Hoseok and wraps his arms around his neck. “You're such a baby.”

“You're also a baby.”

“Your baby?”

“My baby.”

“Oh shut up, you babies. Let's just go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twt !  
> @monhoe_x  
> And also my au account! @wintokki  
> Written : 2018.04.18


End file.
